


And One and Two and...

by kuro



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bisexuality, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair might have a teeny tiny identity crisis, Zevran is up to his usual shenanigans, and the Warden is just trying to cook dinner for them all and gets horribly confused in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One and Two and...

It wasn’t as if Alistair was blind, oh no, not at all. But he had spent more than half his life with the Chantry, and he had been taught restraint and courtesy. And sure, some might make fun of him because of that, but fact was, he wasn’t _blind_. He noticed things. And… appreciated them.

No one had to explain to him that women were lovely creatures. He had been taught not to stare, but talking with a woman, or walking through the streets of the city, he noticed their appeal. The same way that he would notice that someone’s hair was brown or grey or red, he sometimes looked at a woman and noticed her lovely shoulders or that sound she made when she laughed about one of his silly jokes, and it charmed him.

And sometimes, he saw those ladies that were a little more confident and a little less restrained, and he noticed the precariously low cut of their neckline, and the way their breasts were pushed up into round, full shapes by the corsets they were wearing, and their exposed skin was looking so soft and enticing, the curved roundness of their hips and their thighs…

Yes, Alistair noticed, and he appreciated a woman’s shape. When they smiled at him, he sometimes quietly enjoyed thinking of touching that exposed bit of skin or kissing that inviting mouth, and the way the thought made his stomach stir with excitement.

Which was why he was rather confused to catch himself feeling that tell-tale spark of excitement while staring at the Warden’s nape while the Warden was cooking their dinner, and idly contemplating placing a kiss right on this very inviting spot.

He wasn’t sure what had come over him, because the Warden? Was very much male. There was nothing even ambiguously female about him. It wasn’t even the short hair, or the strong arms, or the slim hips, or anything like that. He just _felt_ male, and Alistair couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he had just contemplated tenderly kissing the Warden’s neck, off all things. As if he was the dashing hero of a romance novel.

“He is a very attractive man, is he not?”

Alistair startled out of his thoughts and turned his head, coming face to face with Zevran, who was grinning very, _very_ smugly.

“Er… what?” Alistair asked nervously, trying to pretend Zevran hadn’t just caught him in the act of ogling the Warden like a particularly delicious piece of meat. That part was usually reserved for Zevran.

“Oh, do not be ashamed, my friend!” Zevran cackled. “There is no shame in appreciating beauty, and out dear Warden certainly _begs_ for appreciation. The person whom he lavishes attention on should consider themselves truly lucky. Those thighs…” He sighed both wistfully and dreamily.

Alistair, on the other hand, blushed viciously. Especially since yes, he had noticed those thighs. The fact that he wasn’t just talking with Zevran about such a topic, but was also inclined to agree with him, made him truly very uncomfortable.

“I…I favour women,” Alistair stuttered, but it sounded weak and childish even to his own ears.

Zevran tilted his head and considered him intently before he shook his head and laughed out loud. “Of course you do, my friend,” he said. “But that is not all, is it?”

The Warden looked up from where he had been stirring the pot and turned his head around when he heard Zevran laugh. “What terrible things are you two up to now?” he asked, smiling at them slightly confused. “Do I even want to know?”

“Oh, it is nothing,” Zevran said, walking over to the fire and settling down next to the Warden. “We have simply found out that Alistair and I might have more in common than we assumed previously.”

The Warden gave Alistair a slightly panicked look. “Is that a reason to worry? Do I have to be worried?”

Zevran laughed again. (Seriously, did that elf ever stop finding everything amusing, Alistair thought uncharitably.) “That depends on what you find worrying. My money is on ‘no,’ however. You might even appreciate it. Greatly.”

The Warden gave Alistair another questioning look.

Alistair decided that this was the perfect moment to flee the scene.

He felt like his face was still burning even long after they had all lain to rest that night.


End file.
